


Лунная вишня

by chubush



Category: Lord Demon - Roger Zelazny & Jane Lindskold
Genre: F/F, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После свадеб Лунносветная и Вишень неожиданно для всех сдружились. Так, по крайней мере, называл их отношения Тот, из Башен Света.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лунная вишня

Вишень вернулась в бутылку после долгого рабочего дня. Работала она для удовольствия, а не для заработка, но уставать все равно уставала. Проход в бутылку был расположен в небольшом горном районе, где царили сумерки и туман. Вишень ступала по камням легко и привычно. Рядом раздался приветственный вой, вскоре из сумерек вынырнул зеленый пес фу размером с шотландского пони.

— Ширики! Как дела у твоего семейства? Я давно хотела к вам заглянуть, но на работе аврал.

— Приветствую! У нас все хорошо. Только у Шамбалы окончательно испортился характер. Но наши дети умны и потерялись, кто куда. Благо мир обширен. А на меня не порычишь. Я же проявляю только любовь в ответ.

По плоской морде пса было сложно определять эмоции, но за столько лет Вишень научилась и знала, что сейчас он счастлив. Она кивнула.

— Ничего, скоро появятся малыши. И у Шамбалы не будет времени ни на кого рычать. Впрочем, и у тебя не будет.

— Я хотел сообщить, что Кай ушел еще вчера. О времени возвращения не говорил. Тебя же ждет гостья.

— О, это замечательно. Гостья, конечно, замечательно, а не отсутствие Кая.

Вишень ускорила шаг и вскоре оказалась рядом с домом. Как она и думала, там ее ждала Лунносветная. В своей человеческой форме она была ростом с десятилетнюю девочку. Но на этом все сходство с ребенком заканчивалось. Ее аппетитная фигурка будила совсем неприличные мысли. Даже в уставшем человеке, самой большой мечтой которого был полноценный сон.

Вишень опустилась на лежащий на полу пуфик и притянула к себе Лунносветную. Та радостно обняла ее, прижалась и заглянула в ее глаза. Мир замер.

— Привет, любовь моя. Ты знаешь, куда Кай ушел?

— Мы целую неделю не виделись, а у тебя мысли только про мужа.

— Ты знаешь! Скажи, а не то позову щенков фу. Они так любят гостей.

— Не надо! Я все скажу. Ходок его уболтал, и они отправились на поиски входа в измерение Пропавшей Луны.

— А Пухнасточка? Она же давно просилась в путешествие по мирам?

— Она отправилась с ними.

— Кай демонстрирует удивительную сговорчивость.

Вишень зевнула. Она была рада видеть любимую, но сон манил, завораживал, увлекал... Лунносветная достала из нагрудного кармана пирамидку нежного сиреневого цвета и нажала на одну из граней. Пирамидка засветилась призрачным светом.

— Я давно хотела сделать тебе этот подарок. Лови!

Лунносветная отступила на два шага назад и бросила пирамидку Вишень. Та поймала и ощутила на себе одновременный эффект контрастного душа, расслабляющей ванны, десятичасового сна и наполнения светлой демонической энергией. Она разжала руку, пирамидка мирно опустилась на стол и погасла. Оказывается, в реальности прошло мгновение. Она заметила, как изменилась ее одежда. Земной наряд исчез, его заменило струящееся полупрозрачное одеяние из лилового псевдошелка. Откровенные вырезы и мелкий жемчужный бисер. Вишень чуть повернулась. Жадный взгляд Лунносветной показывал, что она не пропустила нового наряда любимой.

— Вижу, тебе понравился эффект. Учти, что на подзарядку требуется неделя.

До Вишень внезапно дошел смысл сказанных ранее слов.

— Наши мужья отправились в совместное путешествие по мирам? Неужели они надумали объясниться?! Хвала всем добрым духам!

— Да. Я рассчитываю по их возвращении получить, наконец, счастливого Ходока, а не ту скорбную версию, что раздражала меня последние пятнадцать лет. Надеюсь, они найдут достаточно романтичное место для первого раза.

— О, Ходок и Кай. Вместе! Наконец-то!

Вишень подпрыгнула от переполнявших ее эмоций.

— Кстати, кто бы говорил про романтичное место для первого раза. Насколько я помню, наш первый раз был в твоей мастерской с кучей гостей за дверьми.

— Это было потрясающе.

— И заметь, прошло только девяносто три года со дня наших свадеб. А ты говорила, что они и за сто лет не выяснят отношения. Так что я выиграла.

Спор они заключили на желание. Лунносветная улыбнулась, подошла ближе и потянула Вишень вниз. Та послушно села.

— Что же ты пожелаешь?

Вишень отвела глаза и неуверенно озвучила свое желание:

— Я хочу тебя в Раз-два-мире.

Этот мир был последней находкой Ходока. В Раз-два-мире все развоплощались до уровня тех демонов, что материальны наполовину. Испытываемые ощущения быстро пришлись демонам по вкусу, а мир приобрел статус парка развлечений. Плюс обитатели Раз-два-мира были милы и дружелюбны. Они не стремились к близким контактам, но не протестовали против посещения их мира демонами. Жаль, что гости были способны пребывать там не больше трех суток.

Вишень ни разу не удалось побывать в Раз-два-мире вместе с Лунносветной. А ей бы хотелось. Ощутить себя равной своей любимой, любить ее. Она не знала, чем вызвано такое неприятие у Лунносветной. Может быть...

Лунносветная рассмеялась.

— Договорились. Только хочу предупредить. На меня Раз-два-мир влияет по-другому. Мы с Ходоком обнаружили этот эффект, когда он привел меня знакомиться с новым миром. Я удваиваюсь. От этого и название мира.

Вишень только представила, как ее любят две Лунносветные. Этот образ, видимо, отразился в ее глазах. Лунносветная мурлыкнула от предвкушения:

— Хватит болтать. В спальню!


End file.
